This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for depositing textile sliver in a coiler can from a sliver-producing machine, such as a carding machine or a drawing frame. The sliver is delivered by pressure rolls and is deposited in an annular pattern by a rotary coiler head into a coiler can moved underneath the coiler head. The coiler head is driven by a separate drive and the rotary motion of the coiler head is controlled and regulated.
According to a known method, mechanically mutually independent electric motors are provided for driving the sliver-advancing pressure rolls and for rotating the coiler head to effect an epicycloidal deposition of the sliver into the coiler can and furthermore, a separate drive is provided for the coiler can platform to rotate the coiler can during the sliver deposition. The electric motors are connected to one another in series. It is a disadvantage of this conventional method that the coiler head cannot be stopped by itself while the sliver advancing pressure rolls and the coiler can platform continue to rotate. Because of the electric connection of the electric motors to one another, a stoppage of the coiler head automatically effects the stoppage of the pressure rolls and the coiler can platform. Similarly, it is not possible to stop the coiler head in a certain position with the conventional method in order to deposit, for example, the sliver end at a predetermined location.